Imagine
by Crystal Clear
Summary: The Scouts have a band. Serena is stressed over missing Darien but will she leave the band to persue romance? I think it should only be PG but there is one part with Lita...
1. Chapter 1

By: Crystal Clear  
Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Sailor Moon. I just use the characters   
for stories.  
I use the songs "Sombody's Sombody" by Christina Aguleria.  
  
Serena put on her headphones and listened to her new debut CD "Imagine". That was her own  
band. The drummer, Lita, was banging on the drums and Serena was hoping to drown the noise out  
with her head set. The guitarist, Mina, was working out. Keybordist, Ami, was deep into a new  
"Science Theories" book. The back up singer, Rei, was trying to meditate.  
"LITA!" all of the girls shouted in unison.   
Her drum sticks dropped, "What?"  
The girls threw questions at her.  
"Why do you have those things out in the bus?"  
"Shut up!"  
"I can't read with your noise."  
"That racket is disturbing my meditating!"  
Then their manager, and Ami's guy, Greg chimed in, "Girls! All of you,especially you Lita,  
quiet down or you are going to get us kicked of the tour bus! The driver is complaining! You don't  
want to have to drive do you?"  
Serena jumped at the oppurtunity, "I would love to!"  
"And get us killed?" Rei laughed.  
"She has a point."  
"Mina! You're not helping!"  
"I'm with you Serena. I say she could!" Lita insisted.  
They always fighted and always took sides. Rei and Mina on one side and Lita and Serena   
on the other. They all looked at Ami.  
"Guys, I really don't think we should argue over this because we still have a driver at  
the moment."  
All of the girls looked at Ami with eyes wide open. They all started to voice their  
opinions.  
"Girls! Ami is trying her best for you to keep quiet. Just hush and agree."  
Lita blew a piece of hair from her face, "You're just sticking up for her because she's   
your girlfriend."  
Mina had to admit it was true, "You're right."  
They all began to agree with Lita exept for Ami.  
"Well now that most of you agree that I am scum, you have nothing to fight about. And you  
know Ami won't argue with you.  
The girls all folded their arms, looked at Ami and went back to their activities.  
Lita stepped onto the drumset stool and started to play.  
Their manager looked at Lita, "Lita, pack up the drums. They are beginning to be a   
nuisance."  
She stepped away form the set and started packing it up. Then she went into the kitchen to   
cook. She wasn't feeling like cooking mush so she heated a frozen pizza...or two.  
They pigged out and got out to set up the stage.  
They were playing at a football stadium in Ohio. They were getting more famous every day.  
And that was the way they liked it.  
  
The crowd poured in.  
"How many people tonight, Greg?" Ami asked.  
"About four thousand."  
"Wow! That is really alot compared to our last crowd. What was the number?"  
"Two thousand."  
"Right."  
"Ami, you've got to get on stage soon. Good luck."  
"Thanks," she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get dressed.  
  
Serena wore a pink skirt and black spegehtti strap top.  
Rei wore a pair of tight red leather pants and black spegehtti strap top.  
Mina wore a sparkly orange shirt that the fell off her shoulders and landed lower than them.  
Her shorts were extremly short but they were a classy leather.  
Ami wore a blue belly shirt with a long black skirt.  
Lita came to the group wearing her boyfriend's old football jersey and sweets.  
"No, Lita," they all said.  
The she came from the dressing room with a green halter top and cut off shorts.  
"Lose the shorts," Mina helped.  
Lita dropped her shorts to the floor and giggled.  
Ami hurried her, "Lita, be serious. You have two minutes to dress."  
Finally she came out in her green halter top and a black wrap around skirt.  
"Better."  
  
On stage, Lita silently counted off and started up the song.  
  
Serena began, "Come on we're Imagine. Imagine our fame and fortune. We've worked so hard  
to reach the top and we're climbing pretty fast."  
  
Ami started off the song with a recorded beat from the keybord.  
Serena sang:  
"Watchin lovers walking, hand in hand they pass me by  
Wish I was one of them, Wish I had somebody waking up beside me  
Looking into my eyes at night!  
  
Rei echoed the next few lines: I want a love to call my own  
I want someone that I can hold  
Want someone wanting me  
Wanna feel how it feels to be  
Rei joined Serena on most of the chorus and echoes other oarts of it:  
Somebody's somebody  
Someone's someone  
Some sweet lover's lover  
I wanna be (I wanna be the one) that one  
Someone faithful to someone faithfull  
Someone kind to someone kind to me  
Somebody to sombody who loves me (who loves me)  
  
They finished off the song and played many more. By the time the concert was over, they   
were all tired except Mina.(who always had the energy to fill them all)  
  
  
Mina lay on the cott as she tried to get to sleep. She turned on her side violently for  
it was the most unomfortable thing she'd ever slept on. She tried her best to find sleep but didn't  
succeed; she thought of their argument over the beds:  
The hotel room was two rooms combined with Greg and the driver in a separate rooms. The  
problem was there were only four beds and five of them. Which meant someone had to sleep on the  
cott.  
Mina was first to speak up, "I have to have a bed. I will never get to sleep on that   
thing! I need my beauty sleep."  
Lita looked at Rei and they each sat on a bed. There was no question that the two toughies  
would get the cott. Serena, Ami, and Mina looked at each other.   
"I slept on it last time," Ami said.  
"I'm lead singer," Serena bragged.  
"I need my beauty sleep!" Mina insisted.  
Lita stood up, "Ami, Serena, you get beds. Mina you don't have an excuse."  
"But that's not fair!"  
"Serena will get it next time."  
Now she found herself realizing why Ami had woken up grumpy when she selpt on it.  
  
Ami looked over at Mina. She knew how uncomfortable a cott was and felt sorry for her.  
Ami watched her toss and turn and got up.  
"Mina," she whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you get to sleep?" Mina shook her head.  
"Go sleep in my bed and I'll go to Greg's room."  
"Oh, Ami, are you sure?" Mina asked. She couldn't believe Ami was offering to sleep with a   
guy.  
"It's not like I haven't done it before," she smiled.  
"Thank you so so very much," Mina got in the bed.  
Ami put on a coat to cover her pj's and slipped out the door. She knocked on Greg's door.  
She heard Greg get up and groan, "Who's there?"  
"It's me."  
He opened the door and dragged her inside," What are you doing? It's frezzing out there!"  
"Well Mina got the cott and I know how hard it is on that thing. Then I remembered you  
were alone in here and I gave her my bed and I'm hoping you'll let me stay here."  
"It's okay.  
She took off her coat and layed down on the opposite bed.  
"Ami."  
"Yeah?" she quesitioned in the dark.  
"Come over here with me."  
She stood up and got into the bed with Greg. He put an arm around her and she giggled  
slightly and fell quickly to sleep. They had slept together before but Ami was tired and longed  
for sleep, not his body. He laughed and soon found himself also in dream land.  
  
  
The four girls sat in the floor pigging out on chips and other junk food. Mina told the   
them where Ami was and they laughed and came up with what they were doing.  
"I say, he and Ami are spending quality time together...studying," Serena said.  
"Yeah or they're watching something educational." Mina put in.  
Lita laughed, "One things for sure, she's definitally not showing him her karate moves."  
Rei made the group quieten when she sid her theory, "Well we don't give Ami enuogh   
credit. They could be boinking..."  
Serena was the first to crack, "Ah ha ha ha! No not innocent little Ami!"  
"Um actually. That's what we thought of Mina when we first met her...but she's not," Rei  
said.  
"Point," Lita chimed in.  
Mina put her hands on her hips, "Well I never.... Ami! So glad you're back," she said when   
Ami walked in.  
"Hi guys," she paused when she saw Serena rolling everywhere, "What is wrong with her?"  
Lita shrugged, "Beats me," she struggled to hold in her laughter.  
"We need to get packed. Greg says we are leaving to go to Tokyo for our next performance."  
Lita and Serena stopped giggling, "Home!"  
Lita's eyes sparkled and shined,"Freddie," she moaned.  
Mina slapped a hand over her face, "Oh no here we go."  
"I'm gonna see Freddie, Wow..."  
"We know, we know, Lita," Rei started, "He's so dreamy."  
"Yeah... and such a cute guy."  
Serena jumped up and packed in ten seconds, "We're going to see loads of cute guys! Hurry  
up and pack so we can get on the move."  
They jumped into the tour bus and then arrived at the airport. They ran around the airport  
and tried the food. They hated the elevator music so they grabbed their debut CD and headed to  
the control room.  
Mina knocked on the door, "Hello. I'm Carrie Schnieder and I was wondering. Can I put in  
this really cool CD I bought? It would be so much better than this slow crap. Don't you agree?"   
she winked at him and shook her hips as she walked to the CD Player.  
"Do whatever you like lady," he whistled and Mina blew him a kiss as she walked out the   
door.  
Lita waited for her, 'Mission accomplished," Mina said and flashed a peace sign.  
Serena's voice sang loudly over the speakers. Lita covered her ears.  
"How loud did you turn that on?"  
"I don't know. I...um... thought it was the station changer."  
"Didn't you see the label that said volume!!" Lita shouted over the loud music.  
  
Greg and Ami knew the girls had caused trouble. They were the only people that could do  
something likt this. Ami breathed a sigh of relief because she wasn't involved in their trouble   
this time. She saw Serena look over the top of a newspaper and giggle. She crossed her legs and  
flipped her hair. (that was the code that read may day to the five girls) Ami saw Rei repeat the  
signal and stood and,pulling her cap over her eyes, walked to tell Mina and Lita.  
  
Rei reached them and laughed, "Good going blondie! I can't believe you turned it up full  
blast. Greg somehow knows that it was us."  
"Ami..." Mina yelled.  
Lita growled, "Traitor..."  
  
They ran into the bathroom. They came out with their hands over their ears like they didn't  
know what happened.  
Rei pointed to Greg. He was chewing Serena out and Ami was trying to stop him.  
"Greg this isn't the place! It's public," Ami insisted.  
He immediantly stopped and they all began walking to their private jet, "You girls have  
a lot of explaining to do."  
  
  
Arriving in Japan, each of the girls had their own ideas and ways to spend their time at   
home.  
Rei went to the temple.  
Serena and Mina went shopping and guy watching, while Ami and Greg talked at her parent's  
house.  
Lita went to Freddie's home.  
She knocked countinuously on the door finally he answered.  
A huge smile went from ear to ear. He picked her up and carried her the apartment, "Lita!"  
He kissed her sweetly as he sat her on the couch. She giggled as he ran his tongue over her cheek   
and ear.  
"Freddie, I...I have popcorn. Is this the famous Lita?!" Freddie's friend ran over to them.  
Freddie sat up and Lita smiled, "Sure thing. Who are you?"  
"I am Darien." the guy held out his hand to shake hers and she motioned for him to turn   
it over. Then she tossed her gum in his hand and smiled sweetly, "Thanks."  
"Uh... boy you sure do make yourself at home." he said.  
Freddie stiffled a laugh, "She's my girl and it's basically her home away from home. Right?  
He looked at Lita.  
"Oh yeah," she purred out in a voice that sent Freddie tumbling over the edge.  
"Darien, can you leave?"  
"No way. Can you set me up with that blonde babe in Imagine?" Darien asked hopeful.  
"Yes, Mina?"  
"No the other one with a meatball hairdo."  
"Serena? Sure she's single and has no where to go," Lita laughed and picked up the phone.  
  
  
Serena's cell phone rang while she was in the dressing room. Mina picked it up, "Yeah?"  
"Where's Serena?"  
"Trying on something hang on."  
Serena stepped from the dressing room and dumped ten outfits into the don't want pile.  
"Pooh," Mina handed her the cell.  
"It's Lita."  
"Hello...single?...oh yeah!... ok... sure thing! Thanks!"  
"Well?" Mina asked out of curiosity.  
"Lita has me a guy!"  
  
Lita's smile turned to a frown when Darien refused to leave, "Why isn't he going?"  
"I didn't tell you?" Freddie asked, "He has been living here for about three months."  
Lita scowled, "So I leave and you hook up with the oppisite sex?!"  
Darien blushed and laughed.  
"What!" she exclaimed.  
"We aren't involved. I'm just a good friend. I recently moved here. I used to live here   
but I moved and am back here after eight years."  
"Well here is Serena's cell number," Lita started as she scribbled on a sheet of torn   
paper, "Why don't you go make a date with her and stay out for and hour or two?"  
She held out the paper and he refused to take it.  
"I want to stay and see the action," Darien smiled, "Or, we could do a little two on one,  
Lita."  
She turned to see the shocked look on Freddie's face. His eyes said he wasn't for it. Lita  
was glad to see that that was his reaction but she couldn't pass up the chance to play with his  
head. She turned and gazed sexually at Darien, "You have a good point, Darien." She closed her  
eyes and moved her lips close to his.  
Freddie jumped in between them and stuffed Serena's number into Darien's hands, "Get out!  
You are allowed back in two hours!"  
Darien laughed and pranced out the door.  
Freddie turned to Lita, "What were you thinking?!"  
She smiled, "I was thinking that I wanted to play with your mind. Confusion is bliss,   
sweetie."   
Freddie backed her into the bed room, "Well I'm not in the mood for mind games."  
"What are you talking about?" Lita raised an eyebrow at his comment.  
"I'm curious, baby." Freddie said as Lita hit the bed with a bump.  
"You know what they say!" Lita said frantically.  
Freddie looked at the ceiling and thought, "Yeah, I know. Curiousity killed the cat."  
"Correct, but Freddie," Lita leaned up to his ear and poured out her charm, " Satisfaction  
brought it back," she purred.  
"Oo there you go girl. I can't take it!" he leaned over and was soon over her.  
Lita giggled as they touched and kissed. Then Freddie moaned out her name and she was lost  
in his fantasies.  
  
"Yep?" Serena perked into the phone.  
"Uh...this is Darien."  
"Oh hi!"  
"Want to go somewhere?" he asked hopeful.  
"Um... I don't know you."  
"But we can get to know each other."  
"Okay," she gave him the address of her hotel room, "You'll run into some guards. When   
they ask for the pass word, tell them this: 'Why do I need a password? Usagi called for me.'"  
"Isn't that more like a pass phrase?" Darien joked.  
"Yeah i guess so. You're funny."  
"Thanks. I'll be over soon."  
Wait!" Serena gasped, "Are you anything like Freddie?"  
"Huh?"  
"Can you control your hormonic urges?"  
"I can try."  
Serena laughed and hung up.  
  
  
  
Darien didn't realize how hard it would be to get to Serena. He remembered the first day   
he moved into Freddie's apartment.  
"I'm so glad you came. There's an extra room over there."  
Darien noticed the poster of the band Imagine on his wall. He immediantly fell head over   
heels for Serena. Everytime the band's performances were cast live over to Japan, he'd skip   
whatever he was doing to watch it with Freddie. He had seen every broadcast. He had fantasies of  
her and him in bed and living together. At one point he even bought the same perfume she used and  
sprayed it on his bed so it smelled like her. Tommy Girl was extremley hard to find since it was  
an American fragrance. Now he was going to meet her. He hoped he could control himself. One thing  
that he planned was not to mention that he was a fan.  
The guard escourted him to her room. She opened the door.  
She was even more beautiful in person. Her smile was pleasant and full of happiness, "Come   
in."  
He walked inside and noticed the scent of her perfume, 'Um... Tommy Girl?" he asked.  
"Yep! How'd you guess?"  
"I like the smell," he said trying to hide that he read it in a magizine.  
  
Serena liked him from the moment she saw him. Not only was he smart, he was a total babe  
in her eyes. Everytime they made eye contact, she melted. *I hope it doesn't show* she thought.  
She wondered if he was a fan trying to hook up or Lita mentioned her to him. Serena   
hadn't felt this way for a guy in years. All of men she'd met since she became a star had been  
interviewers. The ones who acted serious about her? They were always looking to be in the public  
eye by being "a boyfriend to a star". But she felt as if Darien was true. One thing puzzled her.  
She could tell he read some of the news articles on her or else he couldn't have picked out the  
perfume sent in the blink of and eye. Yet he lied about that. Besides that, they were hitting it  
off.  
"So," Serena began, "How did you like the article that was in the press and was all about   
me?"  
"Oh it was great!..." he said and let his voice trail off.   
"So you are just a fan," she said dissapointedly.  
"No, Serena, I find you incrediably fasinating and fun. You hold great conversation."  
"Yeah. I've heard that one before. You are just like every other guy to me. They are all  
out to get me for the money. Not because of who I am."  
"But I want you." Darien quickly shut his mouth.  
"What?"  
"I want you in every way, Serena. I love your personality. I know you're famous and beautiful  
but I don't like you for those reasones. You've got this warm and open personality that I've never  
found in a girl before."  
They kept chating and found that they enjoyed each other. They made a date for his apartment  
and she promised to show.  
  
Lita giggled as Freddie's hands explored her after he went deep inside her for the first   
time.  
"It's so long..." Lita groaned.  
"You got that right baby," Freddie groaned back.  
  
Darien slipped into the doorway quietly because it was late at night. He made his way to   
see if Freddie was asleep.  
  
Freddie let a moan escape him, "Can you take it anymore?"  
Lita nodded and Freddie fingered her to see if she could really hold up. She moaned and  
squeaked with pleasure. For a football player, he sure knew how to please a girl. She reached  
down, and stroked him up and down, returning the pleasure. She was dying to take off the plastic  
and experiance the real thing.  
  
Darien creaked open the door and saw the two teens engulfed in kisses and he was sure   
there was more going on under the quilt.  
"Oh Freddie, does she think your tractor's sexy?" Darien teased.  
Freddie shot up and let Lita lie.  
"I'll hurt him severly." she whispered, "What's a tractor?" Lita demanded to know.  
"I'm sure you've more than experianced it!" Darien joked.  
"Will you leave?" Freddie pointed to his clothes, signaling that they would stop.  
Darien chuckled and went to his own bed.  
As he lie in bed that night, he thought of her. Serena, with her long flowing blonde hair  
and her hips moving as she and Rei danced to one of thier songs. He was expecting to get front   
row seats for thier concert tomorrow. Then, something she said hit him.  
"The concert is at seven. Freddie has two tickets. One is for you. They are really good   
seats."  
But Darien thought thier date was at seven.  
"Oh Darien. I may not be able to make it because of the rehearsing. The minute the concert  
is over, I'll leave. The tour will last six more months. It'll be a long time till I see you. Don't  
forget me." then she had kissed his lips softly and ordered the guard to escort him to the door.  
"Oh Serena," he sighed as he fell asleep and wished she wouldn't leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

By: Crystal Clear  
  
"Come on come on!" Rei shouted into the microphone as they hiped up the crowd.  
Then Serena chimed in, "Come on come on!"  
Lita chipped in, " You wanna be in my gang my gang my gang?"  
As they kept singing, Serena spotted Darien and wondered how much she risked by doing her  
plan. It was totally top secret. Not even Lita, her closet pal in the band, knew.  
All of the girls but Serena were loaded on the bus and ready to depart.  
"Where is she?" Ami paced, "We are going to be off schedule."  
"At least it's not Lita this time," Rei laughed but immediantly stopped when Lita shot   
her an evil galnce.  
"So, Lita," Mina began feeling an insult coming in on her part, "get any from Freddie?"  
"Why you!" Lita pounced on Mina and tackled her to the ground, "That's my personal life  
and none of your beezwax!" she said as she clutched Mina's neck tightly.  
"Let her go, dear." a male voice said from the door.  
Lita looked around, "Freddie!" she exclaimed and dove into his arms. "I'm sorry you had   
to see me in one of my out rages."  
"Why are you here?"  
"They invited me and Darien to come on the road with you guys."  
"Oh yes!" Lita excliamed, jumping up and down.  
"Has Darien showed up?" he asked as he put his belongings down.  
"No and Serena is missing too," Ami added.  
"I hate to say it girls, but it looks like we are stuck here until we find her." Greg said.  
Mina struck her most devastating pose, "Greg! You can't! The show must go on!"  
"Since each of us have our own room..." Ami started.  
"Yeah? What cha got,Ami?" Rei asked.  
"Maybe she loaded before us and is in her room!"  
Lita rushed to it. All of Serena's off stage clothes were missing. Her diary and everything  
dear to her was missing, "Oh my gosh!"  
The others ran to her room.  
Lita threw her hands over her mouth and backed up, "She's gone," she whimpered and backed   
into Freddie's arms.  
"We'll find her," he assured Lita.  
"Look guys!" Mina grabbed a nearby sheet of paper. It was a note from Serena and it was  
written on a peice of her diary's paper.  
It read:  
"Imagine Gals,  
Remember when we were thirteen and started this band? We said that if one of us   
found a guy, we'd make time for that person to see him. We all forgot about that pact. Poor Lita,  
her love for Freddie was growing and we all failed to see it. She begged for time to see him but  
we all neglected her. I found our written pact in an old diary. Now I am in deep affection for  
a man. I feel we need some vacation. We are five girls from the ages of sixteen to eighteen.  
We need a social life. I'm outta here. I need some time alone with Darien.  
I Love You All(even you Greg)  
Your Sister,  
Serena  
  
  
"I can't believe her! She deserted us!" Rei exclaimed.  
Mina looked at Freddie, "And it's all your fault! How could you set her up with a guy that  
would make her quit!"  
"I'm sure he didn't want her to. That was her choice." he argued back.  
"Will you guys please stop arguing! You are going to make my head burst!" Ami exclaimed  
and ran from the room.  
  
  
Serena held her clothes in a bundle as she knocked on Darien's apartment. He opened the   
door slightly.  
"Serena, what are you doing here?" he asked.  
"I'm here to stay with you. I feel deep passion for you in my heart and I couldn't leave you."  
"How? We just met!"  
"Yeah, but I feel as if I've known you all of my life..." Serena drifted off into her   
dreamland.  
Darien caught Serena as she tumbled to the ground, "Serena! Are you all right?" he pulled  
her inside and layed her on his bed.  
"Serena, wake up."  
  
Serena's dream:  
  
"Serena, wake up," Prince Endymion persisted as he shook her.  
"Oh prince, you're still here," she whispered and fell into his arms.  
"Stop being so mushy, Princess. What would Serenity say?"  
"She doesn't know. She doesn't need to know about us. I don't think she'd like it."  
A tear fell from her eye and as Darien reached over to comfort her, the scenary changed.  
  
  
"Sailor Moon, watch out!" Tuxedo Mask yelled and jumped in front of her to block the  
powerful blow of the Negaverse monster.  
It hit him and he flew at least five feet from Sailor Moon, "No!" she exclaimed and stood  
prepared to fight.  
"Ugh," Darien tried to lift himself up with no sucess.  
"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice! I will punish you in the name of the moon!"  
The creature laughed. Her revealing outfit that matched Sailor Moon's to a ten. The only  
differance was it was that her neck lineplunged midway to her stomach, showing more skin then   
Sailor Moon ever would.  
"Well I see." she laughed and tossed her hair. "I am Rena. I will destroy all of you little  
sailor brats with my power. Soon you and your whole kingdom will bow to me in the future!" she   
laughed.   
"Stop right there!" a little girl voice said. They looked to see a little girl in pink.  
"Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon whispered.  
"And just who are you?" Rena asked, floating slowly her way.  
"I am Sailor Chibi Moon. Leave my family alone! You'll never rule the future!"  
"That's what you think kid," Rena held her hands in an x above her head, "Thunder bolt!"  
A thunder bolt charged toward Chibi Moon but its hit failed to move her.  
*It didn't phase her* Sailor Moon thought.  
"I'm only here in spirit. You cannot harm me," Chibi Moon giggled.  
"I'll kill the future Queen and rule in her place! Just you wait and see."  
"I don't think so!" the other four scouts said in unison.  
Venus jumped forward, "Sailor Venus!"  
Then the others jumped from the peak behind her.  
"Jupiter."  
"Mercury."  
"Mars."  
"We're the Sailor Scouts!"  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus exclaimed as the chain whirled to the enemy.  
Rena held her imatation Moon Septer in front of her. Venus's attack seemed to disapear as   
it hit the septer. She pointed the septer at Sailor Moon, "Encircle," she commanded.  
The attack that once was Venus's roared toward Sailor Moon.  
She screamed as the chain twisted around her and held tight like glue, "Let go!"  
"Mars fire egnite!"  
Once again Rena caught the attack in her septer. She aimed it at Sailor Moon who was   
already weak and helpless.  
"The fire flew at her.  
"Shine Aqua Allusion!" Mercury's attack hit the fire and destroyed it before it hit Sailor  
Moon.  
"Huh?" Rena twirled and looked at her, "What do you think you are doing?"  
"Come on Mercury," Jupiter smiled, "Let's get her!"  
"Supreme thunder Crash!"  
"Shine Aqua Allusion!" they exclaimed in unision. The two attacks ran at Rena. Before she  
could hold out her septer, the combined attack hit.  
"Did it get her?" Mars wondered allowed as she walked at the fallen enemy.  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open to look into the eyes of Darien, "Oh Darien,  
if only Chibi Usa came..."   
"Why did you come? The group invited me to go on the road with you."  
"What?!" Serena exclaimed and jumped up, "I've made a terrible mistake!"  
"You you did?" Darien gulped.  
"I quit!!!"  
"That's not good."  
  
Freddie ran his hand over Lita's thigh and into her pants. Lita groaned as he pleasured her.  
She yanked at his zipper and he whispered a yes. She unbuttoned his jeans.  
"Lita!" Ami yelled from outside of her room and she knocked.  
Lita moaned loudly and tried to make her understand.  
"Um...may I ask who's calling?" she talked into the reciever.  
"Someone named Usagi is waiting to be transferred to your line."  
Lita zipped Freddie's pants and ran to the phone, "Serena!"  
"Golly Lita, you'd destroy someone's hearing."  
"Where are you? We are all so worried."  
"I'm at Darien's apartment. He just told me that he was going on the road with us. I was  
totally clueless of this! I was like oh no! I quit!"  
Lita laughed, "I understand. I was really shocked when Freddie walked in! I'm sure the  
other girls will be happy to have you back in the game!"  
"So what have you and Freddie been up to?"  
"Um..." she looked at Freddie who was giving her sexy glances and gestures, "We uh... made  
out..."  
"Is that all?"  
"Then you called."  
"I'm so sorry to disturbe you!" Serena apologized, "Pick us up!"  
"Gotcha"  
  
Lita ran to the others and they were estatic.  
  
On the bus after picking up Serena:  
  
Everyone welcomed her quickly into the band but Greg had to be compelled by Ami.   
  
Serena led Darien to her little room on the huge tour bus, "This reminds me of Spice World."  
"As if," Serena argued, "It's way private.  
Darien tested the bed, "Nice and comfy."  
He looked at her invitingly, "No touching, I am sorry Darien."  
He siged and kissed her with passion.  
  
  
Six months later:  
  
The last night and by far the most expliosive night of all. Darien and Freddie joined  
the girls for the last song.   
Rei smiled and fiddled with her ear moniter. She adjusted her hands free mic and began,   
"This is the last night of our World Tour," she paused t hear the audiance scream loudly just   
because she'd spoke, "Now we are singing a song that will be released on our new CD that we will  
be recording after the tour. We are giving all of our fans a sneak peak here in our home city.  
Let's hear you scream, Tokyo!"  
The crowd piped up as the two hottie guys join them on stage to sing the back up male   
vocals. Darien and Freddie were ready. For this song, they had a band play for then as they all  
danced and had some sort of solo.  
  
Each of the girls had a different color light shinning on them for their solos. They   
dressed similar.  
The lights dimed and Serena breathed into the mic. The crowd screamed as she began to   
sing:  
  
Got a feeling you're the one now- my heart's beating for ya stronger  
Every day I'm dreaming of you-what's a girl in love to do wmnh?  
Got emotions that are real and growing- Can't seem to keep them from a'showing  
Just want to shout out to the sky- "Please be mine!"  
  
They all joined her in the chorus:  
I want someone to love-to give everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you baby  
"Cause if I had your love, I'd have everything  
I just want to be with you, be with you, be with you baby baby yeah  
  
  
They finished up the song and stepped off stage to record their CD. The press was full of   
gossip about Darien and Serena but they didn't care. As long as they were together without using  
their imagination.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
